Predator 12G
|unlock = 0 |slot = 2 |price = $43,000 |mag = 6 |type = Semi-Automatic |max_ammo = 36 |rate_of_fire = 300 |damage = 48 |accuracy = 10 |stability = 8 |concealment = 14 |threat = 28 }} The Predator 12 shotgun is a community primary weapon available in PAYDAY 2 that was added in Update #43. It is available to players who have joined the [http://steamcommunity.com/games/218620 Official PAYDAY 2 Group] on Steam. Overview The is a heavy semi-automatic shotgun with a reasonably high rate of fire but fairly low damage. However it should be noted that the Predator is the most damaging semi-automatic shotgun, doing 13 damage more than either the M1014 or the IZHMA 12G. It suffers from very low ammo capacity - both loaded and maximum - however, easily running out of ammo without careful management and good aim. Summary Pros: * Cheap and easy to obtain. * Good rate of fire. * Highest damage of the semi-automatic shotguns * Reasonably clear iron sights make using optical sights less of a necessity Cons: * Small magazine capacity without unique barrel upgrade. * Very limited maximum ammo. * Low base concealment and limited maximum potential concealment. Tips * As with all shotguns (lower-damage shotguns in particular) both Shotgun CQB Basic and Shotgun Impact Ace are strongly recommended. * Given the Predator 12's fairly low maximum ammo, using custom ammo types is not recommended. However; it is probably the only semi-automatic shotgun in the game that can effectively use flechette rounds since it has the highest damage per shot ratio of the group which minimizes the damage reduction penalty and does not have the detremental effect of reducing the maximum ammo pool for the weapon. Builds Coming Soon! Available modifications Ammunition Barrel Barrel ext. Gadget Sight Stock Trivia * The Predator 12 is based upon the Franchi SPAS-12, a heavy dual-mode combat shotgun capable of firing either semi-automatically (by gas-blowback) or by manual operation via the traditional pump-action. Despite its popularity in movies and other video games, the SPAS-12 was never widely adopted by either law-enforcement or military units due in part to being put under intense legal restrictions and it's weight as the gun was significantly heavier than other semi-automatic shotguns of similar performance due to it's overtly complicated firing mechanism. The SPAS-12 also suffered from the pump-action mode being too rigid to operate practically in a firefight as this mode was originally intended to fire specialized low pressure rounds such as tear gas or less-lethal beanbag shells. On top of this the weapon supposedly had reliability issues in the semi automatic mode despite initially being designed from the ground up as a military grade combat shotgun. * This particular version appears to make use of parts from across the spectrum of the several "Sister" variants of the SPAS-12; many parts were interchangable such as barrels, stocks, chokes, tubular magazines (to a lesser extent) and even trigger groups. The default 6 round ammo tube for instance is likely from the civilian grade variant the SAS-12 along with the optional solid stock while the extended tube appears to be a full length 8 round tube from the military/police versions, however 10 round tubes were never offered by the manufacturer and would have to be either custom built or purchased as an aftermarket part. * Of the real SPAS-12 variants only the SAS-12 was ever designed to use the larger 3" 12 gauge Magnum shells, they would not fit in the standard model's tube's and attempting to use a tubular magazine from one on a semi-automatic variant would cause significant reliablity problems. * Ironically the Predator 12 is the cheapest shotgun in the game at $43,000.00 (tied with the Armored Transport and Gage Weapons DLC packs), with the real SPAS-12 fewer than 2,000 were ever produced with only 5% of which were imported to the United States. It's retail price outside the United States in the year 2000 (the last year of it's production) was on average $1,500.00 which is at least 2-3 times as expensive as even very high quality commercially available shotguns within the United States as of 2014. On top of this since it's production has ceased it has been elevated to status as a rare and prized collector's item which has inflated it's value to even higher prices. Gallery Shotty 2.jpg|Unmodified Predator 12. Shotty 1.jpg|Predator 12 with several mods installed. Category:Community Category:Primary weapons (Payday 2) Category:Shotguns